Is it love?
by Scorily4ever
Summary: What happens when Lily Potter get sorted into Slytherin and meets a certain Malfoy? Rated T for later chapters and because I'm paranoid.
1. A Potter in Slytherin?

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or the characters the only thing I own is the plot.

" Albus wake up we are going to be late," I scream at my brother Albus. " Good morning Lily Pad, "my brother James say as I run into his room. I'm Lily Luna Potter the youngest in the Potter- Weasley family. I have three older brothers Teddy who is really my god brother, James, and Albus. Today I start my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. " Albus Severus Potter get up now," mom mother Ginny Potter née Weasley yells at my brother. " Ginny, dear, clam down and Albus get downstairs or we will all be late getting to the train. I don't want you to miss it because I have no notion to take all of you up to Hogwarts today."

By the time we get Albus downstairs we are shoving bagels in our mouths as we head for King's Cross Station and thank Merlin for the muggle who invented the toaster contraption now only if we could find the purpose of the rubber ducky. Just like my grandfather Arthur Weasley I love all things muggle and like to find out what they do. By the time we get to the train station it is ten to eleven and we are rushing to platform 9 3/4 to meet the Hogwarts Express to head off to Hogsmead Station. Through all the excitement of catching up with friends my brothers rush onto the train to meet up with friends and find a compartment together leaving me to lift my humongous trunk onto the train by myself. I then heard a quiet but slightly irritated voice behind me ask, "Are you just going to stand there or would you like some help with your thunk?" I turned around to see who was asking and saw a boy who looked to be about second year with platinum blond hair and cold grey eyes and replied to him, "Some help would be lovely." He lifted my trunk onto the train and put it into the first empty compartment he found on the high rack for me and left.

Soon after the compartment was filled with my family that was still going to Hogwarts which consisted of Louis(15), Molly(15), Lucy(14), Fred II(14), James II(14 my brother), Roxanne better know as Roxy(13), Rose(13), Albus(13 my brother), and Hugo(12). Even with Teddy, Victiore, and Dominique goon it seems like all the Weasleys are here. All around me everyone was starting conversations about everything from Ancient Runes to the newest Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes or triple w even sometimes www products. James then asks everyone, "What house do you think Lily will be in?" Louis responds, "That isn't even a question you know she will be a Gryffindor just like all of us and everyone before us." Molly says, "That question doesn't even deserve an answer besides Louis is right you know." Lucy who had been reading the prank book Uncle George had given her looked up and said, "When Lily joins us among the ranks of Gryffindors we should have a party and a celebratory prank; I have a great one." Fred replied, "Naw! Little Lily bug here is no where near brave enough to be a Gryffindor I bet she will be a Hufflepuff." James laughed at Fred and said, "I bet Lily won't be a Hufflepuff she isn't nice enough or quiet enough. Lily won't be a Gryffindor because she isn't brave enough. She won't be a Ravenclaw because she isn't smart enough. Lily also would never be a Slytherin only those who are truly evil are put in Slytherin. Since Lily doesn't fit in any house I bet they will just kick her out of Hogwarts." Roxy and Rose who were born a week apart and were very close responded with, "We don't want our hands on this when it blows up in your faces." Albus said, "I think Lily will be a Slytherin and become like all the evil, greasy, slimy snakes." Hugo by far was my favorite cousin said, "Lily Flower it won't matter what house you get put in we will all love you just the same or I know at least I will. Besides the sorting hat will put you in Gryffindor for sure imagine it putting a Potter or Weasley anywhere else." After that was the first time I ever worried what house I was going to be sorted into. All I could think was thank Merlin Hugo wold always be there for me when I needed it.

After the bet about what house I was going yo be in was over all the other conversations began yo flourish again. But when Roxy noticed where we were and what time it was she exclaimed, "We have to be changing into robes I expect we will be arriving soon!" We were done changing into robes just as Hogsmead Station came into view. The first years were greater by Hagrid saying,"Alright first year off to the boats this way first years." Hagrid lead us across the black lake to Hogwarts. When the first sight of Hogwarts was seen you could hear a gasp coming out of everyone's mouth as they marveled at the sight of the castle. Professor Longbottom meet us at the dock and lead us yo the door of the Great Hall. He stopped,turned around and said, "First years you will line up alphabetically to walk into the hall. When you walking your name will be called you will walk up and I will place the sorting hat on your head. The sort you into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will know which table you house is at because they will be the ones clapping for you after you are sorted. Now I will be back in just a moment please feel free to use this time to line up alphabetically." Uncle Neville oops I will never get used to calling him Professor Longbottom walked into the Great Hall moments later he walked out saying, "We are ready for you now first years."

As we walked into the Great Hall we marveled at the size and the candle lit ceiling. This year for my birthday August 6 Aunt Hermione bought me a copy of Hogwarts a History and I had read it many times since then and knew that the ceiling wasn't really the night sky it was just bewitched to look that way. As we walked closer to the front we got more excited along with nervous I think. When we got to the front the hat popped to life and began its song that went a bit like this.

_"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
__Whose name are still well-known:  
Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,  
Fair Ravlenclaw from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen.  
They share a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan,  
To educate young sorcerers,  
Thus Hogwarts school began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues,  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hardworkers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourates from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug around your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have alook inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

___You may not think I'm pretty,  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."_

___Abbot, Henry_

___Hufflepuff!_

___Boot, Mark_

___Ravenclaw!_

___..._

___Potter, Lily_

___After hearing my name called I sit down and Professor Longbottom gives me a reassuring smile as he ____puts the Sorting Hat on my head. All I can think of is put me where I most belong, but after a little bit I zoned out. I was suddenly reawakened from my daydream when I heard the hat yell..._

___Slytherin!_

___The whole Great Hall went silent as I hot up though the boy who helped me on the train started cheering and I noticed he was wearing a Slytherin tie and began to walk towards that table._

___thanks for reading please review I am open to both negative and positive feedback _

___scorily4ever _


	2. What will my brothers say?

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter if I did the world would know and so would I

After I was sorted I was in major shock no one in the Potter- Weasley family was ever sorted into another house other than Gryffindor. I was worried what my parents would say. Would my parents make me come home? Would they disown me? Would they no longer see me as their daughter? All these thoughts and more we rerunning through my head when the boy who helped me on the train said, "I am Scorpius Malfoy second year. I already know who you are of course after that sorting. I don't think the Great Hall has ever been that quiet before. I wish I could have made a name for myself at Hogwarts like you did last year so people would treat me for who I am not who my parents and grandparents were." I replied to him, "I actually didn't care where the hat put me because it would be where I would belong. Besides gather a bit everyone will forget about this and I will go back to being Lily Potter the Boy Who Lived's daughter, ex caption of the Holyhead Harpies Ginny Potter née Weasley's daughter, the boy who lost his parents Teddy Lupin's god sister, the new Marauder James Sirius Potter's little sister, the mini Harry, Albus Severus Potter's sister, the brightest witch of her age Hermione Weasley née Granger's niece, and so many other war heroes and other famous things people in my family are known for I don't belong in a family with them. Hey look at me I'm nothing special." Scorpius told me something I hope I will never forget especially when I think I am living my life in my family's shadows. He said, "I think you are special you are not afraid to be your own person, and today you had the courage to take the leap of faith to be okay with whatever house the sorting hat put you in. Beside for the hat to stray the Gryffindor tradition you must be some giant snake at heart cunning, sly, sneaky,and proud all the way that is why you are special in every way."

After he was done talking tome everyone started to get over the shock that I was put in Slytherin over Gryffindor and some of my fellow Slytherin housemates started to add me into their conversations. The first person to talk to me after Scorpius was a fellow first year named Christian Vaisley he was very out going and open. I learned he loves everything Quittage and his favorite team was the Westgate Winged Horses. After Christian I meet Cassandra Pitchard who was also a first year. She seamed very nice and knew what it was like to come from a large family because she was the fourth of ten children. Then there was Alec Putsey. He and Cass didn't seam to get along well and reminded me quite a bit of my Uncle Ron with Aunt Hermione when he was with Cass I though that later on this could become potentially problematic. Alec was also a first year but unlike Cass and I he had no brothers or sisters because he was an only child. Then there was the fifth year perfects I meet the next Veronica Goyle and Trenton Babcock. They seamed nice but they seamed like they were holding back information when they talked to me like I was some untrustworthy person or a secret Gryffindor spy. The last person I meet that night was the sixth year Slytherin Quittage captain Adrien Goyle he seamed quite a bit nicer than his sister and said they had another younger brother who would be coming to Hogwarts next year and his name was Xavier. He asked,"So will I be seeing you try out for the team next year?" I told Adrien,"Right now I really don't knowing will try out ask me the same question this time next year and I might have an answer by then."

Headmaster Brown then asked the prefects to lead the first years to there house dormitories. Trenton and Veronica began to leads to the dungeons they lead us passed classroom two hundred twenty and we turned left we walk to the end to the corridor where there was a painting of Salazar Slytherin. All we had to do was provide him with the correct password and his painting would open and we would've able to enter the common room. Trenton said,"The girls dormitories are down the hall to the right boys same to your left now off to bed classes start bright and early tomorrow morning do not be late.

Thanks for reading please review your comments help the more you comment the more likely I am to post new chapters for this story. I really don't even care if they are negative reviews. Even constructive criticism helps. So you have no excuse not to review. Thanks!

Scorily4ever


	3. Quiddich trials

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The world would know if I did. And I would know if I owned Harry Potter because it is one the the best book series around.

The next morning when I got up, I picked up my new Slytherin robes and tie, and went to the shared bathroom to take a shower. Nobody else woke up at five like me. That really didn't surprise me. Not many people were early risers like me, especially Albus. He slept like there was no tomorrow.

When the boys were at Hogwarts last year, Daddy got up at five with me every morning so now it seemed too quiet.

After my shower, I got dressed and did my hair using one of the hairdo charms Aunt Gabrielle taught me.

Aunt Gabby's sister Aunt Fleur married Mum's brother, so technically Aunt Gabby is my aunt.

When I got back to my dorm, I saw it was only five thirty. I smiled inwardly. I had a good two hours before breakfast. I went down to the common room with a book to read.

I was just wondering why the Slytherin common room and dorms were so cold when I noticed I was not the only person up. I heard the sound of a quill scratching on a parchment. It reminded me that I still had to write letters to my parents, grandparents, and of course, to Teddy.

I wonder if this was what Daddy's Godfather Sirius Orion Black felt like, when he was sorted into Gryffindor. In his family, everyone was a Slytherin.

Sirius and his brother Regulus Arcturus Black were the only two members of the Ancient and Noble House of Black that actually did something to help stop Voldemort. I walked closer to the chair, where the person was sitting. I tried to see the person's face. It was Scorpius.

I was shocked. I really did believe that no one woke up at five. When he saw me, he said, "Well, I didn't expect anyone to be up this early. And now you are the unique one because it takes a forklift to get either of your brothers and some of your cousins out of bed on time. The rest of them get up as late as they can without being late."

"Well, I have always gotten up quite early, making me an oddball. So what are you doing up this early, Scorpius? I just realized how long your name is. I'm going to give you a nickname. How about Scorp? Hmm... Nope, I got it. Scor fits you more, I think."

Scor laughed and said, "You are more nosier than your brother, I might add."

I picked up the first item I found on the table, threw it at Scor, and yelled defensively, "I am not nosy! I'm just curious!"

When the box hit Scor, I felt bad instantly. I saw the pain on his face when the cardboard box hit his shoulder. The worst part about it was, we woke up Adrien Goyle the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

When he got to the common room, he told us, "You two were bloody lucky I am the only house member you woke up. Now, Scorpius please tell me why you look like you are in pain."

I answered for both of us by saying, "We are really sorry. It is all my fault. I got a bit defensive and threw a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans at him."

Adrien said with a hint of excitement," Scorpius, can I see the spot where Lily hit you?"

Scorpius reluctantly pushed up his sleeve. I gasped upon seeing his shoulder. A large bruise was forming on his shoulder, where the box had hit him.

Adrien instantly said, "Lily, you have to try out for Lars Warrington's old beater position. Some people might tease us for this because you would be the first female Slytherin Quidditch player in a long time. I think it would be nothing to hard for you to handle though."

I looked at Adrien, amazed.  
"First years never make the house teams," I blurted.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair and said, "You hit Scorpius with a cardboard box and there is already a bruise forming. You will be better than Lars."

"But you just that I may be the first female player in Slytherin. Do you think I will be able to do it?" Lily asked.

Adrien said excitedly, "Of course you will. But will you do this?"

Lily smirked and said,"When are the tryouts?"

As I walked onto the pitch later that day, I regretted asking Adrien about the tryouts. Firstly, there was not a single Quidditch uniform which fitted me, seeing as I was so petite. I hate it when people call me that, but yeah, that's the truth.

But Adrien had already realised that and shrunk one to my size.

So, I took a deep breath. Though I didn't show it, my insides were buzzing with fear, nervousness and excitement.

I mounted my broom and took off. I tried to take of my mind from the fear of failing. I hated failing in things. I wasn't the best person when it came to modesty and failing made me feel so vulnerable that I didn't even talk to people for lengths of time who beat me in something.

Back to the tryouts, right. All I had to do was to hit the bludgers as hard as I can towards the players. But the tricky part was to hit such a part which could almost force them to leave the game.

I hit all five of the bludgers that came near me as hard as I could.

Adrien looked happy after the beater tryouts so I assumed one of us would have done extremely well so as to fill Lars' spot.

By the way, they talk about him with the utmost respect. So I figured he must be very good.

After the tryouts, Adrien gathered everyone in the locker rooms to declare the positions.

He took a deep breath and said, "All of you did very well in the tryouts but, only seven, including me, would be playing in the game. The chasers Raven Bole, Lance Warrington and Scorpius Malfoy will be keeping their positions. I will keep me position as Beater. Robert Pritchard will be Seeker, keeping his position. Lastly, there are two new additions to our team. Our Keeper is Duane Zabini and our other Beater is Lily Potter."

Everyone who made the team started clapping. I was shocked. Totally frozen. I was a Beater on the team. I had made the team. Wow.

Adrien then cleared his throat and announced, " Lists of reserves and Quidditch practices will be put in the common room. Practice dismissed."

Everyone turned to leave. I tried to follow them but someone stopped me by pulling my arm. It was Adrien.

"Hold on, Lily. I need to talk to you and Scorpius," he said.

Adrien turned to Scorpius and asked him," Can you take to Lily to the Quidditch supplies shop on the Next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Scorpius nodded.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief and said," Good. I've talked to Headmaster Brown about this. He said it was alright as long as she had an older student going with her. I know you will be able to help her. Lily, you should also buy a broomstick for yourself or ask your parents to send one for you. It would be better if you buy a Firebolt model."

Lily nodded happily and said, "I will."

Authors Notes:-

I want to thank LilyPotter217 for agreeing to beta for me.  
I also would like 12 reviews before I post another chapter.  
Thanks for reading! And please don't forget to review/favourite/follow.  
If any questions, please ask.

scorily4ever

P.S. I hope you see that little review button. Just press it and tell me your thoughts about the story. Or just review to say hi!


	4. Your a Slytherin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. If I did, the world would know.

The weekend after the tryouts flew by. I practically spent the whole Sunday in Quidditch practice. Adrien was extremely happy with my performance.

Flashback

"Okay, today is our first practice and I want all of us to whip Hufflepuff's ass in the game, which is after two weeks. That means we have to train harder, work harder, and show our best abilities. Lily, our excellent Beater, will hit harder and more accurate than Lars ever did. We have a kick ass Seeker, Robert Pritchard. We have an excellent Keeper who barely fails to stop the Quaffle. Lastly, we have three stupendous chasers. We have the cup in the bag right now. So we just have to play our cards right.

We need to keep Lily as our secret weapon to dominate the game by taking Hufflepuff's players out. So are we ready?" Adrien said.

"We got this! We won't let you down! We will win the cup it is ours!" Everyone shouted quite loudly. Adrien finished by saying, "Okay. Hit the showers!"

I left first followed by all the guys but we split off at the guys and girls showers.

End of Flashback

On Monday I hurried down to breakfast for the mail. When everyone was in the hall, the owls started flying in.  
I recognise many of the owls that flew in. I saw dad's snowy owl, Hedwig II, Teddy's eagle owl, Grandma Weasley's barn owl, Errol II, Uncle George's barn owl and Luna Scamander née Lovegood, (my godmother's) black screech owl, Andromeda, fly in towards me.

The only problem was none of them knew I was a Slytherin. James, Albus, and the rest of my family completely ignored me after I was sorted into Slytherin.

Worry gnawed my insides. I hadn't told my parents that I was a Slytherin, yet. I was so afraid to see their reaction. Would they disown me, or take me back home? I really didn't know.

The only thing I told my parents was that I had made the house team and was a Beater because I needed money for a broom and supplies from Quality Quidditch Supplies in Hogsmeade.

All the owls dropped the letters on my plate. I rolled my eyes. My breakfast was utterly ruined.

I opened Dad's letter first.

Dearest Lily,

We are so proud of you for making the Quidditch team! Of course we will give you money to get a broom. We are thinking about decorating your room. Do you want house colours? Well, if your mother and I don't get a response by Friday, we will just paint it red and gold.

We really don't care about which house you are in. Even if it is not Gryffindor (highly doubtful), it is alright. I hope everything is well at Hogwarts. The house is to quiet without you here. I miss you Lily-Flower!

Your loving father,

Harry James Potter

Oh. Just great. Now everyone will know I am a Slytherin.

I read Teddy's next. He was the best brother ever and always knew what to say.

My favorite sister,

How is Hogwarts? Does it miss the greatest student to ever walk the halls, the great Teddy Lupin? Which house are you in? Oh, wait, I don't really care. You can tell me if you want to though.

Victiore and I will be announcing some great news at Christmas. We are getting married! You are the first to know so don't tell anyone.

Your most awesome brother,

Teddy Lupin

Wow! Victiore and Teddy were getting married! Well done, good old Teddy! He will never change. That's what I love about him.

I opened Grandma's letter next.

Lily,

I need to know what house you are in. I need to knit your Christmas sweater.  
So, how are you? We are missing you so much. It really gets boring without you roaming in the house all the time.

I hope you have a great start of term and didn't cause too much trouble yet. See you soon, Lily.

Grandma Weasley

Why must everyone know my house? Did it matter this much?

I opened Uncle George's letter next. He was a prankster himself and would not mind me getting sorted into Slytherin.

Dear little prankster,

Here is a supply of the latest WWW products. Don't get caught but pull some awesome pranks with the help of these. If you need any more supplies, owl me.

Uncle George

Uncle George is the best. He knows just what to say. He knew I loved to pull pranks on people. I once had kept a WWW firework beneath a rude visitor's chair. That person was an Auror. The prank was great and funny.

No one actually scolded me. I was five then. I laughed loudly. This might actually be a great year.

Now the only letter left was from Luna.

Dear Lily,

I have to go to a meeting during the Christmas Holidays in France with Rolf. We were wondering whether you can watch Lorcan and Lysander for three days.

They miss you very much and are getting so big! I can't believe they will be six in February! Kids grow up quickly.

Well, never mind. Hope the owl finds you in good health and happiness.

Luna Scamander

Well, at least get to see the twins. And thankfully, Luna didn't ask me which house I was in.

Now, I should start writing replies.  
Here goes nothing.

Dear Daddy,

I miss you too. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry but I didn't make Gryffindor.

I am a Slytherin. So I guess you should redecorate my room in green and silver.

I am sorry for breaking the Gryffindor tradition, but I have made many great friends here.

Luna sent me a letter asking whether I could watch Lorcan and Lysander for a few days. I think I will tell her I will watch them. The rest of the family hasn't talked to me since I was sorted. I'm so worried.

Love you Daddy.

Your little flower,  
Lily.

I sighed. At least, Headmaster Brown had the sense not to start classes until Tuesday so we can get acquainted to the castle. I should write Teddy a reply too.

Dear Teddy,

Hogwarts is so big and absolutely wonderful. You aren't the greatest student to ever walk in it's halls. And I don't think anyone misses you.  
I think it is coping without you though.

Sorry for the joke. I'm a Slytherin. I know what you are thinking. Everyone said I was a perfect Gryffindor but I totally blew it in their faces by becoming a Slytherin.

Congratulations to you and Victiore; I'm so excited! When will the wedding take place? Why so soon though? Or you actually just hid it from all of us for so long?

Hope you aren't mad about me being a Slytherin. The bright side is I made the house team as a beater. I took Lars Warrington's old position. Did you know him? They make him sound as the Quidditch legend of Slytherin. Was he really that good?

Your favorite sibling,  
Lily.

I hope Teddy won't be too mad. I should finish replying to all these letters.

Dear Grandma,

Don't be mad. I am a Slytherin.

A green sweater would be perfect. Love you too so much. I miss you so much, and can't wait to see you until the Christmas Holidays.

Yours lovingly,  
Lily

Dear Uncle George,

Thanks for the WWW products. I made the Slytherin Quidditch team. You must be thinking, " Slytherin! She must have meant Gryffindor."

But I'm sorry. I mean Slytherin. You are the best uncle.

Love,  
Lily

Dear Luna,

Of course I will watch the twins. Just tell me the days and I will be there. A friend of mine may come over a couple times to keep me company while they sleep. Just so you don't hear it from someone else I am a Slytherin.

See you soon,  
Lily

I better go to the owlery to mail these.

When I got there, I could not believe my eyes when I saw Scor asleep on the floor.  
I kicked Scor and said," Get up. Why are you asleep on the owlery floor, Scor?"  
He opened his eyes saying," You can stop kicking me now. I fell asleep while looking at the stars last night. Plus if you are going to call me Scor, I will have to come up with a nickname for you. What is your middle name by the way?"

"My middle name is Luna," I replied.

He thought for a few seconds and said," I got your nickname it is Lily Lu! I think it fits you perfectly."

We walked back to the common rooms to enjoy the last day before classes started up.

Thanks for reading...  
Please follow/favourite and review.

I would like to thank LilyPotter217 for helping me and would also like 10 reviews before I post the next chapter...


	5. Author's note

Hey! Thanks to all who are reading is it love. I love writing it, but the thing is my schedule is so jam packed that it is hard for me to update all the time. I hope to be able to post every Saturday. I also wish that if you read is it love that you would give me some feedback on what you like, what you didn't like, what you hope to see, and anything else you have to say about it. I really don't care if you give me positive or negative feedback I just want feedback in general. Thanks to all especially lilypotter217 who has been so kind to beta my story.

Thanks read and review. Forever your faithful writer,

scorily4ever


	6. Relax or recover?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did!

Thanks for reviewing... Here are some reviewers whom I want to answer to..

Nathy22: Thanks. I think I will stick around for a while. :P

strotous: Are you usually logged in? If so, what's your pen name? Thanks by the way and I hope you continue to review!

Once again, I would like to thank Lilypotter217 for betaing! She is awesome, so go check out her account.

Lily's Point of View

Today was Monday, the last day before classes started for the year. The morning so far, had been quite eventful as I was replying to all letters and finding Scor asleep in the owlery. I never quite expected that one.

We had walked to the common room together but parted at the dorms. Cassandra walked up to me and asked, "Lily, we were just wondering whether you and Scorpius would come with us to the lake. But only if you aren't busy.."

I replied, " I would love to come. But if you want to invite Scor, you have to talk to him."

As Cassandra started to walk away, I yelled back, " Cassandra, I will go and ask him because I want to ask Adrian about the Quidditch practice this weekend, so I will get back to you after sometime. But if I get late, we will just meet you by the lake."

I rushed off to the second year boys dorms to find Scor.

I already had many things on my mind to tell Adrian. I could not wait because we would have our first Quidditch match of the year and my first Quidditch match at Hogwarts coming up really soon plus Scor was taking me to Hogsmead to get pads and a broom this weekend. Also they just came out with the new fire bolt 6 and being able to get the new broom of my choice as dad said I would be able to get one!

Thinking this made butterflies flutter in my stomach because we would be against Gryffindor which means against a team made up of almost all my family.

On the other hand Saturday would be great because I would be the very first First year to go on a Hogsmeade weekend to get Quidditch supplies. When I reached the door, I calmed myself and knocked. The door opened. I frowned on seeing the boy who opened it. He was wearing a pair of blue and white plaid boxers but no shirt. He looked like he just got up and his black hair was a complete mess.

He scowled and sleepily said," What do you want?"

I cheerily replied," I'm here to see Scorpius. Can I come in?"

He scowled and went back to his bed, leaving the door open so I just walked in.

I found Scor lying on the last bed, reading Quidditch through the ages, a wonderful book I have gone though many times. Scor looked up when I tapped his shoulder. He exclaimed, "Lily Lu, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
"Well, I walked up the stairs and then went down the hall to your door," I said teasingly.

He said, "I know that, but the door was locked."  
"Oh, well I just came to see if you wanted to join some of the first and second years for a day out by the lake. The guy, who right now, is asleep on his bed, in the plaid boxers, opened the door for me when I knocked," I told  
him.

Scorpius looked sorry for a moment then replied, "So you met Duane Zabini. How big of a grouch was he to you?! I can kick his ass if you want, but if you prefer to do it yourself, I completely understand."

I replied, "He wasn't mean. And don't go picking fights Scor, please," I said, using my best puppy dog eyes.

Scorpius's Point of View

I couldn't resist Lily's puppy dog eyes. Damn her. She was so sweet, innocent, and cute and looked so small and fragile like a doll. She looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly it was hard to believe she was a beater.

She was one tough cookie though. When she got a few years older I will be fighting off the other guys that try to go after my little flower.

Grandfather would not be happy after hearing this, but I think I was starting to have feelings for my little flower.

What did Adrian say about the older boys who did whatever they can to make sure that no one went after their girl? I will have to ask him again later.

I told Lily,"Okay, I won't go picking fights. But we can't go to the get together down by the lake because Adrian called a last minute Quidditch practice."

" Oh great," I hear her mutter before she said, "Okay I have to go tell Cassandra then. I will see you later Scor."

She ran out as I went to go and search for Adrian.

Lily's Point of View

I hope I wasn't too late to catch Cassandra to tell her that neither Scor nor I could go because we had last minute Quidditch practice.

I found Cassandra leaving our dorm and shouted out to her,"Hey Cassandra, neither Scorpius or I can go because we have last minute Quittage practice."

Cassandra replied,"Well, I am so sorry you can't make it. And please call me Cass because it is so much shorter and easier. Believe me, long names get exasperating after a while. I sometimes think that our parents gave us long names just so we can suffer through it." We laughed as I ran off to the Quittage pitch.

Scorpius's Point of View

I ran off to find Adrian after Lily left and found him flying around the pitch, waiting for us to come to practice. I mounted my broom and kicked off to talk to Adrian.

When I got to Adrian, I asked, "First of all, what is with the last minute practice? Secondly, if there is a girl I really, really like, how do I claim her as mine?"

Adrian replied,"Okay. Well, I held the practice because Professor Brown moved the game up to this afternoon at one, due to some scheduling error on his part. You claim a girl by getting together the boys of your year and the surrounding years, including her year which is really important. Then you tell them that you are staking your claim on the whoever the girl is. By the way who is the girl you have taken a liking to?"

"Well, I kinda may like Lily," I blurted out.

Adrian laughed and said," Lily, as in Lily Potter, our beater?"

"Well yeah! She, after all, is the only Lily whom I know of," I said.

Adrian said,"Well, good luck with that. You got to say she is pretty hot for a first year. Then you see her beater skills and you think damn she is good. I bet it would be fun to hang out with her, am I right? She probably already has you wrapped around her little finger too."

I replied thinking about her,"She isn't like anyone else. I mean, she has it all. Popularity, originality, Quidditch skills, the looks, and I bet she has the brains too!"

Adrian laughed again and said,"You got it bad, Scorpius. She has you wrapped around her finger."

Lily's Point of View

When I got to the Quidditch pitch, I saw Scor talking to Adrian on the field, and the rest of the team in the locker room.

I walked to the locker room when I saw Scor and Adrian turn towards us. When everyone was in the locker room, Adrian announced,"Okay, team, it is noon now. Our game starts in one hour. This is not an on-field practice, for those of you who are wondering, why I would make you practice before a game. Also you may have been wondering why our game against Gryffindor has been changed. Headmaster Brown accidentally made a scheduling error and changed the date and time of the game."

We spent forty-five minutes discussing strategy and the ways to whip Gryffindor's ass. We all then went to change into our uniforms and padding for the game.

I changed relatively quickly and went to ask Adrian what to do about padding because Scor and I weren't going to get my padding until this weekend. After I asked him, Adrian said ,"Go, grab the smallest padding and have one of the boys help you get it as tight as possible."

I went to grab the padding and picked it up. I thought for a moment who would be able to get it the tightest. I thought, "Neither Scor nor Duane would be able to do it as they were only second years. Adrian was a sixth year but he was busy in the captain's office working on our game plan.

Lance and Robert were third years so that left the fifth year chaser Raven Bole. I walked over to Raven. I said to him, "I was wondering if you could possibly tighten my padding for me? I really wouldn't like it slipping our during our game."

Raven replied, "Yep, no problem. I'm Raven by the way."

"I am Lily," I told Raven

"I know after you were sorted I swear there wasn't anyone in the school who didn't know your name." Raven said after laughing.

Raven tightened my padding and the Slytherin team left our locker room for the first game of the year. The Captains Adrian and my cousin Louis shook hands and Leo Jordan announced the names of the people on the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams.

Leo announced," Today's match is Gryffindor verses Slytherin. The Gryffindor chasers are the Captain Louis Weasley, Lucy Weasley, and Roxanne Weasley. Their beaters are James Potter and Fred Weasley. Gryffindor's returning champion seeker is Albus Potter. This year, joining them in the Keepers position will be Hugo Weasley making it a completely Potter-Weasley family team.

Joining them on the pitch today will be the Slytherin Quittage team. Their chasers will be Lance Warrington, Raven Bole, and Scorpius Malfoy. This year, the seeker will be Robert Pritchard. Their new keeper is none other than Damon Zabini. The team Captain Adrian Goyle, will be a beater along with Lily Potter. Lily Potter is just full of surprises this year."

The game started as we kicked off into the sky. I know that my family knows of my skills as a beater, so they will be trying to take me out as soon as possible.

I know when, or if they take me out it wouldn't be anything personal, it would be Quidditch and normally that means crystalized pineapple afterwards. I looked around and saw that the score was already 190 to 250 in our favor. Nearby I also saw Robert and Albus chasing after the snitch. Then I blacked out.

Sorry for the cliff hanger but it leads to excitement in the next chapter. You will have to wait a week before reading about the consequences after Lily blacks out. About who won the game... Well, you will have to wait to find out. Please don't hate it. I have taken time to write for all of you... Please read and favourite/follow... Don't forget to review... Any kind of review will do...

The awesomest writer you will ever read from

I highly doubt that but I try my best!

Scorily4ever


	7. 2nd Author's Note

So sorry I don't have today's chapter posted. I hope you can forgive me.

sorry doesn't cut it,

Scorily4ever


	8. Recuperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but like so many other people, I wish I did.

Thanks to all who reviewed...I would again like to reply to them before getting started with this week's chapter.

Nathy22: Thanks for reviewing again, for favoriting and sticking with the story. I like Lily as a seeker too, but I also like to stray from the normal and think that Lily as a beater fits this story better. I think Scorpius love is really cute and yes, he has already made his claim on her. Hope you continue to review and read. You also get chocolate chip cookies for reviewing this time. You should already know they aren't real, they are virtual. Until next week Scorily4ever

a rainbow narwhal: Your review really made my day! Thanks!

Thanks again for being the beta reader for this story, LilyPotter217. You are the absolute best and the world should know that.

You also can check out my other works on fiction press. I write under the same name and should be updating that every Saturday there also. I am extremely upset at those who have read my story but don't have the common courtesy to review. I really don't care what you say in your reviews. Even if you just review to say good chapter, I will keep reading them. Even a small hi will do good. It is better than not reviewing again all and your feedback is always appreciated. Plus if you are an author you get free publicity when I respond to you above.

Scorily4ever

Scorpius's Point of View

This is all my fault. if I hadn't screamed when Lily threw the box at me, I wouldn't have woken Adrian and he wouldn't have had her try out for the team; meaning she wouldn't have been asleep in a coma for over two weeks in the hospital wing.

Flashback

We were up 190 to 250 and Albus and Richard were chasing after the snitch. Then I saw Lily's cousin Fred Weasley hit a bludger that was headed straight for Lily's broom. I was so shocked that I could do anything but hope Lily would notice it in time to hit it away. No, she was too busy watching her brother and Richard chase the snitch when the bludger made contact with her head and she started falling from about 200 feet in the air; when the bludger made contact with her head, she was instantly knocked out. Everyone was in shock. Professor McGonagall got over her shock just before Lily hit the ground and was able to slightly soften Lily's fall. She was rushed off to the Hospital Wing by Professor Oliver Wood, who taught flying lessons.

She had been in what Madame Pomfrey called a coma, a medical procedure the body automatically goes through to help itself to heal, for seventeen days and I had been told on countless occasions that I had to leave the hospital wing to go to class. I tried to tell them that I just couldn't leave Lily, but they never listened to me. They flooed her parents on the third day she didn't get up, but they only came that day and afterwards, continued their normal day to day lives. Madame Pomfrey says if Lily doesn't wake up from her coma in three days then on the twentieth day, they will send her to St. Mungo's. She also says people in a coma can hear when you talk to them.

Madame Pomfrey is quite understanding and even lets me spend the occasional night or two, here with Lily. I talk to Lily all the time. Madame Pomfrey says she thinks Lily will wake up any day now. I hope Lily decides to wake up while I am here, so I can be the first person she sees and the first person she talks to. Lily has already missed almost the entire first month of school. She will have to make up for all the work before Christmas. Mom says I can bring a friend over on Christmas this year so maybe Lily will come. That would be fun. While I was working on my potions essay, I hear a m*** coming from beside me. I look around the only other person in the room is Lily. Is Lily waking up? Lily's eyes flutter open and she starts to cry. I go and sit on the edge of her bed . She looks so small and frail. By now Lily has collected a great deal so candy and cards from admirers, friends, and family that were piled at the table at the end of her bed; I can even see her favorite crystallized pineapples. Lily screams in pain and I draw my attention back to her. I ask, "Lily, are you alright? Lily, what is wrong? Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"Scor!"She shouts as Madame Pomfrey comes running in and gives Lily a calming draft and something for the pain. Madame Pomfrey asked me to leave her bed while she checks over Lily. I don't want to but I still do as she asked because over the last few weeks, she has done quite a bit for me. I am overjoyed when Madame Pomfrey says I can go see her. Lily is sitting up when I open the curtains and I bet she will have a million questions.

"Hey Lily Lu. How are you feeling?" I ask.

She looks a bit disoriented for a moment then she answers, "I look a lot better than I feel. Did we win the match? Are we still going to get Quidditch supplies even though we were supposed to go a week ago? Who has been playing as beater in my place? Is Adrian mad at me? Have my brothers and cousins been here? Is my back up any good? Am I the only one in here or are Hugo, Lucy, and Roxy still here from when I took them out of the game? Did I get any crystallized pineapple? If I did can you hand me a box? I'm starved! How has school been? Missed me much? Is the school missing my presents? Did I get any letters? Have my parents been here? Did I get a concussion? What have you been doing without me? Are we in the lead for the Quidditch cup? What is the date? How much homework do I have? When do I have to get it done by?"

I cut Lily off by saying "Slow down or I will never be able to answer your questions and Madame Pomfrey will kick me out! We won the match 190 to 400. Yes, we can still get Quidditch supplies and I will have Adrian arrange a date we will be allowed to go on. My cousin Tanner Zabini, Damon's brother has been playing in your place after all he is your reserve. He is okay but nowhere as good as you. Your brothers and cousins have been in here about as many times as I have. You are the only one still stuck in here. I also believe Fred feels really bad about what he did because he has left you countless cards, WWW products, and crystallized pineapple. Yes, you got a ton of crystallized pineapple. I think just about everyone knows it is your favorite.

Here is a package for you. I bet you are starved I would be too if I were you. School is same old same old. I have missed you a ton and I believe so has the rest of the school. We just can't survive without your spark of originality. You have just about as many letters ever day as I have gotten in my lifetime. All the owls on the planet are tired of bringing letters to you. Regal has even tried to stay in here with you a few times. You have a bloody smart and loyal owl. Your parents came once but told Madame Pomfrey if there was a change in your condition for her to contact them so expect they will be here soon. Why did you even ask if you got a concussion you have such a major one when they brought you in Madame Pomfrey considered sending you to St. Mungo's straight off.

I have been here most of the time with you nothing exciting. We are in the lead with 390 points, Gryffindor is second with 330, Ravenclaw is in third with 298, and as usual Hufflepuff is last with 250.

Today is the 21st of September, meaning you have been out for seventeen days. You have quite a bit of homework but that is only to be expected. I know that a certain bubbly friend of yours, Cassandra, I believe her name is, told me she would help you catch up when you woke up. She came a few times but stopped coming recently because of all the home works she has. Adrian says as soon as you recover, he wants you back on the pitch and he also says as soon as you get released he wants you to at least come to the practices or he joked you would be kicked off the team but I know he would never do that. We couldn't win without you. The teachers would like to have all your homework in by Halloween.

They are thinking about either having a Halloween dance or letting us how home for Halloween week. What do you think about that Lily Lu?" I said exasperated.

She smiles closed her eyes almost like a blink and fell asleep again. This time, thankfully, she wasn't in a coma. Just as she fell asleep Harry and Ginny Potter come in. Well, that would be just my luck. All I can do is thank Merlin that I am no longer sitting on her bed but in a chair next to her bed.

Here comes an unusual conversation I can just see it. Ginny spoke first and said, "You must be a Malfoy. You look so much like your father. Are you in Lily's year? Do you play on the Quidditch team? What is your name, dear?"

I replied, "Yes, I am a Malfoy. I am Scorpius Malfoy. I am on the Quidditch team and am in the year above Lily."

Ginny replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius. We were told that Lily woke up but as she is asleep now so I was wondering if, you know, if she really did wake up?"

I replied in all politeness, "She was awake for a few moments but she tired quickly and feel asleep in mid conversation with me, Madame."

I hope I seemed polite and nice. My mother being Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass would never hear of it any other way.

On the other hand my grandfather Lucius Malfoy would not like to know I was nice to a Potter, let alone a Potter of Weasley blood. Defying Lucius was the best part of my day and another reason to love my friendship with Lily.

Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter, broke the silence by saying, "I have to get back to work, but if Lily wakes up again, please tell her that I love her and also tell her to write to me."

Ginny said, "I have to get back to the office too. Perhaps young Scorpius could deliver your message to Lily for you?"

I replied, "I would be most delighted to tell Lily when she wakes up, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny's Point of View

I can tell the young Malfoy boy likes Lily. He seems quite nice. I wonder if Astoria knows about this. I wonder if James or Albus know about this, more importantly. The boys would absolutely flip if they found out as they were just coming to accept their sister as a Slytherin.

I will send word with Neville to tell the rest of the family that Lily woke up. We will have to call Scorpius over for Christmas. I bet Little Lily likes Scorpius back too. To me, they seem like a match made in heaven.

Scorpius's Point of View

I just can't wait for Lily to wake up again!

I know it isn't my best chapter but I try my best next week. But please read and keep reviewing...

Scorily4ever

Ps I am running out of ideas for future chapters so if you have any hood ideas send them to me and I will give you credit for them.


	9. Sorry

I a sorry to say I will have to take a few week break from fanfiction, but I hope to be back on around thanksgiving time.

A sorry scorily4ever


End file.
